1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument intended to remove parasitic ticks from the skin of animals or man, in particular from pets or live-stock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ticks, whether in their larvae, pupa or adult state, adhere to the skin owing to a rostrum that penetrates the epidermis. Traditionally, these ticks are removed with ether and tweezers of various designs, but it frequently happens that the tick's head and rostrum remain embedded in the skin.
Certain tweezers enable the removal of ticks without first using ether, but their design is quite complex, while their manner of gripping the tick, by squeezing its body, contributes to the regurgitation of blood and saliva towards the skin of the animal and thus the transmission of certain diseases.